epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LyricalAWC/Lyrical AWC Rap Battles Of History : Jack Torrance vs Jack The Ripper, Episode 3
In this episode I decided to do a parody of Jack Torrance vs Jack the Ripper by ProbablyNoah You can check his awesome work right here : Click! LYRICAL AWC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY EPISODE 3: JACK THE RIPPER VS Heeeeeeeeere's JOHNNY! BEGIN! Jack Torrance: Against Angryvideogamebird with amazingly low caliber! It's time to slash the MetalFire like this is Texas Chainsaw Massacre! TheMindofMe who didn't put out for you most likely got dismembered, Trust me, JohnLeJohn don't wanna mess with NotOptimusPrime, ('cause ProbablyNoah just lost his temper)… Yobar is all work and no play, dissecting TruthBrood like it's his profession But Gliscorfan41 is about to receive a painful aggression, Wonder's raps'll leave you Frozen, I guess you just can't Let it Go- So I've got four letters From Hell for you, TP87: G-T-F-O! Jack the Ripper: Dear Wachoman, today, I brutally slaughtered a mustached Bantha victim I Overlook TKandMit's achievements and all I see is Jella's constant alcoholism- You’re no psycho, BlackAvengers, you’re just overflowing with vanity, People never discovered who Assyrian was, but Kazemon93 was killed by ERBofSmoshery! Teddyfail's victory has been denied but I think it’s cute that BabyGG tried, I’ll prove TheDoctorTenGrinch's legacy is one of lies when Your-New-Overlord breaks his AWC Stride, Refer to this finest of mastermind giants as the highest, or just keep silent, Meatholl is just spineless and mindless and would be better left off eyeless Jack Torrance: I'll bash your fucking brains in; you're a British scumbag phony, Who's fuller of baloney than Epicnail's finger, Firebrand! I've got all day to beat Jack8073; I'll defeat BluBomber forever and ever and ever, This battle's practically over. Look at the polls: You're winning? Never! Purplekiren is a-maze-ing! Lloyg is a King! Alanomaly is IT ! Senator Bandicoot's corpse'll float like a fucking balloon! BreZ can't save you now, you insane, caped, limey buffoon- It's too late to save Tigerisnormal, it's midnight now, time to Unmask! And to quote Peter, Lloyd, Dante, Bettete, and Mary Doodles: "Go to hell, Jack" Jack the Ripper: This ugly mess expresses Straight Slinky's distress whenever he’s messing with the best, So instead I’ll rip off his fucking earlobe and send them to London press! SophisticatedShark is a tumor on humanity’s future, with a sadistic sense of sickly humor, So I’ll be shooting SierraStalker down faster than stupid Royal Family rumors- So back up TheDarkLordofDarkness, or the walls will be painted with blood and lipstick, RoboticOperatingApple grotesque ass will be twisted once he step into my Red Light District, Element K is lament if you think BTTF is a dement here for you to vent your torment- So here’s the special- Killing Drakan95 and Iamthelegion, calling it a Double Event Jack Torrance: I'll beat you like Tovorok, break you like Scrawland's arm, You're a BreZ hack wannabe! ha. ha. You can't cause me no harm (Ergh!) Angemon44S can't stand this any further! Savage Killer is an absurd introverted pervert, So fuck you! You've just been a victim to old Captain Warrior's lyrical... MURDER! Jack the Ripper: Although I can say I’m having fun listening to Left4Speed's throw a fit and shout, I’m out! A bowl of cereal go to bed, or you’ll wake up with one less kidney to worry about- Here the creak of the floorboards as Joeaikman leave this whore feeling sore, I’d normally kill JohnLeJohn, but he had sex before… WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Lyrical AWC Rap Battles...*the logo gets stabbed by Jack*......of Histo........*the logo falls* Jack the Ripper : HEHEHE...of BLOODY HISTORY! Who won? Jack The Stripper (Jack The Ripper) Jack uTorrent (Jack Torrance) Who's next? Doctor House vs Hippocrates by InfamousONLY (aka the Hippocrates vs House AWC) Freddy Fazzbear vs Chuck E. Cheese by SophisticatedShark Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum and Pikachu by WonderPikachu12 Category:Blog posts